One Piece Elemental Pirates Book 1 Five Down Five to Go
by MasterT29
Summary: This is a multi book series on the Captain Thomas Sharp and his Elemental Pirates. There are ten elements with each having an animal spirit and weapon unique to it. These will be going on at the same time the Straw Hat Pirates got the their ship the Thousand Sunny. Or does it. You'll have to read and find out. There will be some twist and turns through the series.
1. Chapter 1 Shadow

Chapter 1

Darkness

"We got a ship, a Jolly Roger, and three crew members. One is a doc so that's good. What do we do next Captain Thomas."

"First, need to find the Ten Elemental Beast Devil Fruit. Then, we need some more crew members. Probably eight so the when we dock at harbors some can get supplies and the rest stay with the ship to keep it safe."

"We would need a navigator to search for first." A voice was coming from behind. The other two turned to see Emma Potts the doctor of the ship.

"Your right. Maybe we can find one on the next island. We stop there anyway for the devil fruit."

Emma was stunned with the surprise. "Rich we're finally getting the fruit!"

With pure joy Rich jumped and punched the sky exclaiming "YES!"

The ship pulled up against the dock. With the Jolly Roger lowered and hidden.

"Good. We don't want marines to sink our ship."

"Well we're set let's get those fruit."

"Sorry but you are coming with me for some supplies."

"Rich go with Emma. Plus I promised the guy I would come alone."

"Yes sir." Rich smile left him but he know it would be best if Thomas went by himself to get the devil fruit.

Thomas left Emma and Rich so he can get the fruit.

As Thomas heads to the shop with the fruit he sees a girl with three big guys who were obviously pirates.

"Thank you for the map of the forest."

"You can't have that it's me only one."

"Hey Lich."

"What!?"

"She's got storm charts too."

"Well little lady you want be a navigator. How about you join our crew?"

"My name is Paige. And yes but not for pirates like you." Paige then spit in his face.

The third guy spoke up. "Your going to regret doing that." He then swung his sword at her.

Thomas walked over and grab the guys hand and flipped him.

"Hey you stay out of this!"

"I don't think you should be doing that. Now how about you let Paige go and give her back her charts."

"Says who?"

"Says Captain Thomas Sharp of the Elemental Pirates."

Paige thought Thomas Sharp is saving me?

"Lich that's Thomas the Grim Reaper."

"He's the Grim Reaper? Well I'm going to be talking his soul."

"We'll see about that." Just then he unhooks his scythe from his back. "This will be quick."

"Yeah for you"

They rushed each other making it looked like they missed each other but then Lich fell and was out conscious.

The other two guys ran up to Lich. "Fits grab his left side. Your going to hear from our captain." The they rushed off.

"You ok?"

"Your Thomas? Thank you."

"No problem. I over heard you made charts. Do you want to be a navigator?"

"Yes. I wanted to be able to see the world and map it like Nami from the Straw Hat Crew."

"Well you could join my crew but you don't want to be a pirate."

"I said I wouldn't join pirates like Lich and his crew."

"So would you join my crew?"

"Joining the Elemental Pirates. That sounds great actually." A smile grow on her face.

"I know it. I know we would get a navigator. Before we continue can you tell me where the pawn shop is. The guy there has something for me there."

"It's right around the corner first building on the right."

"Where do you live?"

"Right above the shop actually. The owner is my uncle."

"Perfect you can pack while I get the fruit."

"Emma did we get everything?"

"Not yet we need some medicine. You can take the stuff back to ship while I get the medicine."

"Ok but as soon as we get the devil fruit we can make the herbs ourselves for you."

"Yeah but now we buy them."

"Hey out of our way."

"What got them in a hurry."

"Uncle Lu I'm back and someone is here for you."

"Who's that?"

"Hi Lu I'm here for the fruit."

"Ah Thomas. Good thing too. Three pirates tried to buy them but I managed to get them to buy something else."

"Good and Paige has something to tell you."

"Uncle you know how I want to be a navigator and map unknown areas?"

"Yes. Let me guess that you are going with Thomas."

"Yes. Is it ok?"

"I believe your father would want you to go."

"Thank you." She ran upstairs to pack.

"Thomas, promise me you will watch her and keep her safe."

"I promise you on my life."

Lu smiled. "I believe you. Now here are your fruits."

"Thanks."

"Just remember they are not like regular devil fruit. They choose you not the other way around."

"I know."

"Ok here you go."

"Thanks."

Paige came stomping down the stairs yelling "I'm ready." She stood in front of Lu.

"My have you grown. Your father would be proud of the young women you have become."

A tear fell from her eyes. "I will always remember the times we have had."

"Come on Paige you have to meet our shipmates."

"How many are there?"

"Counting you and me four."

"Only four."

"Don't whore that's what these are for." Thomas taps on the case on fruit.

"We're back."

"We're?"

"Yeah we have a new crew member and she is the navigator."

"Nice to meet you I'm Rich."

"And I'm Emma."

"Nice meet you both. I'm Paige."

"Save introductions for later she's staying with us. Now here is what we mainly came for." Thomas unlatched the case and in side there were ten devil fruit.

"Three are glowing. Is that supposed to happen?"

"Yep they've chosen us already."

"They choose us?"

"Yeah. The ones glowing go with the element they hold. Green nature, pink wind, and black darkness."

"Maybe we should move up to the case one at a time to see who gets what."

"Sure ladies first."

"Paige you go first."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd like the new girl to go first."

"Ok." As she moved forward the wind devil fruit glowed. She grabbed it and ate it up.

Then Emma went up and the nature fruit glowed and she ate it.

Then Rich went up and none if them glow.

Finally the captain and the darkness devil fruit lit up and he at it like there was no tomorrow.

"The navigator has wind. The doc has nature. The captain has darkness."

"Each element has a weapon to go with it. It also reveals the animal with it. Just focus on a weapon forming in your had."

The three of them focused with their new element powers and colored auras grow around them. Then a giant fan appeared in Paige's hand revealing her animal as a falcon. Thomas got a scythe with a wolf head by the blade. When Emma got a thorn whip they couldn't really tell on the animal.

"I think I know the animal."

Everyone exclaimed,"What?"

"If I am correct it is a panther."

"Wow I have a panther as an animal."

"Emma now that you have the nature devil fruit you can make all the medicine you want."

"Your right."

As they were moving along they heard a bang followed by a splash.

"Reaper your dead for messing with my crew."

"Captain Piedor that's him. He's the guy that beat up Lich."

Emma gasped. "Those are the guys were in a hurry."

"Your right."

"It doesn't matter now. I feel like trying my new my new powers." His scythe formed in his hand. "Shadow Slash." With one fell swoop a slash of shadow energy beamed toward the ship cutting it in half.

"Wow that's impressive."

"That wasn't even one percent of my new power."

"We could turn them in for the reward."

"They'll notice Thomas."

"Only if I wear the hood."

"Ok"

"Let's head back for the reward."


	2. Chapter 2 Needle

Chapter 2

Needle

"Commander Needler we got word from command the some no bodies brought in the pirate captain Piedor."

"Where were these no bodies heading?"

"The Grand Line I believe."

"We should be able to intercept them. Set sail to intercept these people."

The soldiers saluted him and began to rush to their positions. Just then the ship turned starboard to intercept the Elemental Pirates.

The four shipmates were riding on smooth waters with a gentle breeze blowing.

"Hey Rich how does it look up there."

"I see a ship heading this way. Paige tell Thomas about the ship."

"What is it? A pirate ship."

"Worst. Marines."

She rushed to the captain's room. Paige busted through the seeing the devil fruit with two glowing.

"What?"

"Marines!"

Thomas was shocked the hear that marines were in the area let along heading for them.

"Commander Needler that should be them."

Needler smirked as he shouted, "Prepare to board the ship!"

With shouts of "Yes sir!" coming from all the crew members.

"Get ready."

"Alright men let's board!" Needler barked out orders to the men as they jumped a board the ship.

"Stand your ground!"

"Rich on you six!"

"Paige your left!"

Soldiers screaming as they get flung off the ship. With as many getting knocked of the ship the same amount were jumping on the ship. Then a loud thud.

"I am Commander Needler of the Marines. Who is the captain of this vessel?"

A voice came from behind him. "That would be me."

Needler turned around and saw Thomas wearing is pitch black jacket with hood up. In Thomas's hand there was his scythe in hand.

"Grim Reaper!"

"Yep. Now let's count your sins."

Real nervously he asked "Why?"

"Cause I'm taking you to hell."

Then he came rushing at him.

Needler's frown turned to a smirk as he put together his forearms with tons of needles popping out.

Thomas was shocked. He then jumped over Needler entirely.

"You have a devil fruit power!" Thomas was surprised.

"Yes the prickle prickle fruit."

"Well this will be fun." He jumped up shouting. "Shadow Ball Blitz!" A shadowy ball grow around his hands as he rapidly through them at Needler.

"Prickle Prickle Guard." He pounded his hands together. Tons of needles grow from his fists to make a spiky shield. "You can't break my needle shield."

"I'll be the judge if that!" Thomas came diving in on Needler. "Shadow Claw!" The shadow aura came again but in the shape of a three point claw. As he made contact with the shield it broke revealing Needle with his shocked face. Thomas round house kicked him to his ship out cold.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The second in command was calling for a retreat. All the soldiers followed the orders and returned to the ship ether with some wounds or a comrade.

After Needler's ship retreated Emma turn to her shipmates to check their wounds. Paige and Rich were fine but Thomas not so much.

"Aaahhh!"

"You were stupid for hitting that needle shield."

"Let's be honest I've done stupider."

"True. Just try to not use your hand as much."

"Thomas, Emma we're coming up on the next island."

"Grab me the fruit."

Rich rushed to the captain's room and grabbed the devil fruit. He came to the deck. "Here you go."

"I was right to are glowing."

"Ones glowing red and the other grey."

"On this island there is the chosen metal and fire Elementals."


End file.
